The invention relates to illuminated earrings. More particularly, the invention relates to earrings which have a self contained power source and light source. The earrings have a plurality of light carrying fiber optic strands for dispersing light from the light source.
A conventional earring has a decorative body, a shaft that extends through an opening in the ear, and a backing plate which mounts to the shaft opposite the decorative body to secure the earring onto the ear.
Numerous designs have developed over the years for earrings. Some general categories include stud earrings, hoop earrings, and earrings which have dangling ornaments.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.